it's a sweet, crazy love
by chimtozzi
Summary: Q and A side-story #02 ― "Jiminie," gumam Taehyung pelan, sambil mengusap pipi Jimin, mendekatkan jarak mereka, kemudian balik mengecup kelopak mata, "tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memilikiku juga." (Atau: Pada satu titik, Taehyung dihadapkan pada situasi 'Mengapa harus memilih salah satu, bila bisa mendapatkan keduanya.') [ BTS ; vmin / taegi. yoonmin rivalry. mild smut ]


**it's a sweet, crazy love**

 **disclaimer:** i have nothing but the plot of this au.  
 **warning:** yoongi/taehyung/jimin threesome. dom/sub with taehyung-centric. very very very dirty. but believe me, don't take this too seriously :))

 **a/n  
** 1) happy birthday taehyung! my cutest baby whomst i love so fricking much.  
2) semacam post-qna. terjadi setelah jimin confess, tapi seperti biasa, ini bisa dibaca terpisah.  
3) bila tidak nyaman dengan smut, bisa mulai dari bagian 'taehyung membuka mata'. selamat baca!

* * *

—

.

"Hmm, bagaimana Taehyungie? Apa kau mengizinkan dia," tangan Jimin menyusuri bagian yang masih berselimut mani, mengelusnya perlahan kemudian mengarahkannya tepat di depan bibir Taehyung yang setengah terbuka. "―lewat dari pintu belakang? Atau kau lebih suka bila ia tenggelam dalam rongga mulutmu sampai pagi?"

Suara Jimin terdengar begitu dalam dan memabukkan, meski ia melempar kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan di luar kamar tidur. Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip lemah sambil menahan tumpahan air mata. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jimin yang seperti ini; berubah dari sosok kalem dan penuh perhatian menuju pemangsa yang siap menerkam. Ia paham nafsu berahi yang tidak terkontrol bisa merasuki jiwa, membuat siapapun susah berpikir jernih dan sadar terhadap situasi sekitar. Hanya saja, Taehyung tidak menyangka Jimin begitu cepat lepas kendali di hadapannya, meruntuhkan semua tembok persahabatan yang membatasi mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin ini efek dari memendam perasaan dan mengabaikan desakan seksual terlalu lama, yang pada satu titik akan meledak tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

Begitu Jimin mendorong bagian intimnya sampai bersinggungan dengan pipi, Taehyung refleks menutup mata dan menerima gesekan hangat tanpa protes. Padahal pikirannya sudah berteriak minta berhenti, tapi sekujur tubuh seolah bersatu untuk mengkhianati. Ia berusaha keras menahan desahan bertubi-tubi, tapi gagal total saat ia ingat bahwa di saat yang sama, Yoongi masih menindih, mengecup punggung dan memberinya gigitan posesif di bagian tengkuk. "Sayang," bisiknya lembut di balik daun telinga, "kau masih milikku seorang, tapi jangan gantung dia seperti ini. Jawablah sejujur mungkin."

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya, Hyung?_ Taehyung menoleh, menatap mata Yoongi dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah berteman dengan Jimin selama sepuluh tahun, tapi Jimin tidak mengenal tubuh Taehyung luar dalam seperti halnya Yoongi. Lelaki itu tahu titik-titik mana yang membuat Taehyung menyerah dan terjatuh, tahu kapan saatnya memberi Taehyung perhatian dan apresiasi, juga tahu saat yang tepat untuk lepas kendali. Belum ada lelaki lain yang menyentuhnya tanpa batas, karena Taehyung sudah sangat bahagia memiliki dan menjadi milik Yoongi. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya, mereka akan berhenti bergandeng tangan dan meniti jalan masing-masing. Ia sudah menyimpan banyak sekali rencana untuk masa depan, dan masuknya Jimin dalam lingkaran aktivitas seksual mereka jelas di luar dugaan. Perkara Jimin yang memendam perasaan padanya saja baru ia ketahui akhir-akhir ini. Meski ia sudah meminta maaf dan memberi jawaban, perhatiannya pada Jimin tidak berkurang. Intervensi apapun akan sulit memutus persahabatan mereka. Masalahnya, kalau sudah begini, intuisi mana yang harus ia ikuti―

Belum sampai pada keputusan final, tiba-tiba Yoongi melingkarkan tangan pada area dada dan menarik Taehyung kembali ke posisi duduk; menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai sandaran senyaman mungkin. "Buka lebar-lebar kedua kakimu," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kecupan di balik pundak. Taehyung sadar ada dominasi terselubung di tiap kata, membuat napasnya tercekat dan tak mampu melakukan apapun selain menuruti arahan Yoongi. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibir kuat-kuat, makin kehilangan kekuatan begitu tangan kanan kekasihnya berpindah menyusuri pinggang hingga pangkal paha, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan puting secara brutal. Mereka sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali sebelum Jimin datang, tapi sensasinya sama sekali tidak berkurang, mendorong Taehyung untuk menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana, memanjakannya dengan balutan jemari. Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak sependapat dan menampik tangannya jauh-jauh. Rasanya Taehyung ingin meronta dan menggerutu panjang, sebelum Yoongi membungkamnya dengan ciuman basah di bibir, "Ssh, belum saatnya, Sayang. Biarkan anak itu merasakanmu terlebih dahulu."

Bila sehari-harinya Yoongi dan Jimin selalu beradu mulut sampai lelah, kali ini mereka saling melempar pandang. Jimin mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha memahami pesan-pesan yang disampaikan lewat raut wajah. Taehyung sendiri masih membelalakkan mata begitu mendengar pernyataan terakhir Yoongi. Secara tidak langsung, ia sudah mengizinkannya mengisap milik Jimin tanpa interupsi, lalu kini ia ingin Jimin menyetubuhi ― membuatnya terguncang di depan mata?

"Hyung," panggil Taehyung dengan suara parau. "Kau ... ingin aku menerimanya?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan puas hanya dengan bibirmu saja?" Yoongi balik bertanya, namun tidak memberinya jeda untuk menjawab karena dalam hitungan detik, jari-jari yang menggelitik paha berlari untuk menyapa pintu belakang. Tanpa melumurinya terlebih dahulu dengan pelumas, satu ― dua ruas jari masuk perlahan. Taehyung langsung mencengkram lengan kekasihnya dan mendesiskan makian. Tarikan napas terasa semakin berat, pandangannya memburam begitu Yoongi menarik jari-jarinya keluar, kemudian kembali untuk mengaduk liangnya dengan penuh perhitungan, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Samar-samar ia mendengar Yoongi tertawa kecil, menyapa Jimin secara kasual dan mengundangnya untuk melanjutkan prosesi. "Aku sudah melakukan dua kali penetrasi padanya sebelum ini, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan apapun."

Oh, tidak. Informasi tidak penting barusan justru membuat suhu tubuh Taehyung makin memanas, ia teringat lagi bagaimana Yoongi memojokkannya di dinding dapur, menggigitnya sampai menyisakan perih, menyiksanya dengan permainan jemari yang diulur terlalu lama. Sewaktu-waktu, lelaki itu sanggup menarik sisi submisifnya sampai ke permukaan, membuatnya berteriak dan memohon sebelum memuaskannya sampai jatuh tak berdaya. Juga mengingat prosesi berikut yang melibatkan sapuan lidah di liang yang sudah longgar berkat dorongan penuh.

Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan langkah-langkah yang diajarkan Yoongi, dan yang ia temukan sendiri selama berlangsungnya hubungan mereka. Sulit membayangkan bakal seperti apa perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya ― harusnya, ia tidak memiliki kecenderungan keras dan semena-mena. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, apapun bisa terjadi. Jimin pasti memiliki rahasia-rahasia lain yang belum ia tahu, apalagi soal preferensi bercinta. Ia saja tak tahu apakah Jimin pernah terlibat hubungan fisik dengan lelaki (atau orang lain secara umum). Taehyung meneguk ludah, merasa malu sudah menebak-nebak hal kotor yang bisa ia lakukan bersama orang terdekatnya sejak kecil. Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Ayolah, ia duduk dalam keadaan telanjang, hanya menyisakan celana pendek yang jatuh di mata kaki. Ada jari lelaki lain yang membuat napasnya terengah-engah. Beberapa menit lalu, ia jugalah yang memanjakan bagian intim Jimin, menjilat dan menelannya sampai tersedak. Mau malu dari mana? Sialnya, sekali mendongak, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan yang bersangkutan, memacu debaran jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Park." Yoongi memecah hening, sekaligus memberi Taehyung dua jari terakhir untuk mengacaukan reaksi tubuh dan mengubah raut mukanya jadi semakin tidak karuan. "Tae tidak suka berhubungan seks tanpa pengaman. Siapkan dirimu." Ujarnya tegas, menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Taehyung. Mengapa Yoongi masih bisa tenang di antara rintihan dan geliat tubuhnya yang sensitif terhadap sentuhan? Malah sempat-sempatnya menggoda, "Atau kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan partnermu kali ini, hmm?" ― sementara Taehyung 1000% yakin ada ereksi yang bersembunyi di balik celana panjangnya.

"Aku tahu, jangan mengajariku." Sahut Jimin ketus. Ia memilih untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang tergeletak di samping Yoongi daripada mendengarkan lelaki itu lama-lama. Tak terlihat ada keraguan dalam pilihannya kali ini, sama seperti saat ia menyatakan perasaan dan mencium Taehyung untuk pertama kali. Caranya merobek bungkus kondom dan mengucurkan pelumas dengan gestur serius membuat Taehyung kembali berdebar sekaligus ketakutan. Ia bingung mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini: apa lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sudah mengantisipasi datangnya momen penyatuan raga dengan Jimin, ataukah ini adalah bentuk pemenuhannya terhadap arahan Yoongi? Awalnya, ia khawatir salah dalam mengambil keputusan dan membuat Yoongi mempertanyakan esensi hubungan mereka. Tapi sejak Yoongi sendiri memintanya untuk memberi Jimin kesempatan, ada sekelebat rasa lega. Perasaan abstrak yang membuatnya spontan merentangkan tangan ketika Jimin mendekat, merengkuh tubuh dan memberikan kecupan di kedua kelopak matanya.

Jika sebelumnya, hasrat Jimin sempat meledak-ledak, kini ia menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, Taehyung sudah was-was Jimin bertindak di luar kendali rasionalitas dan menjajah tubuhnya tanpa pikir panjang. Cukup dengan Yoongi saja ia melakukan banyak eksperimen. Lelaki itu selalu menjadi pengecualian. Terlepas darinya, ia ingin ditimbun gunungan perhatian saat berhubungan. Ingin dihadiahi rayuan manis yang membuatnya tertawa dan tersipu, atau dekapan hangat yang membuatnya merasa aman. "Jiminie," gumam Taehyung pelan, sambil mengusap pipi Jimin, mendekatkan jarak mereka, kemudian balik mengecup kelopak mata, "tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memilikiku juga."

Taehyung sudah tidak peduli apakah pesannya tersampaikan dengan baik. Dalam sudut pandangnya kini, ia ingin membayar tahun-tahun yang dihabiskan Jimin untuk menjaga persahabatan mereka; menebus kesalahan karena tidak menyadari semua lebih cepat, harus dijelaskan secara gamblang terlebih dahulu agar paham bahwa perasaan sayang Jimin tidak sekedar platonik apalagi main-main. Ia ingin memberikan Jimin hari spesial dan hadiah eksklusif yang tak bisa didapatkan kapan saja.

Selesai memberikan izin, Taehyung menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi ― yang masih memeganginya agar tetap pada posisi duduk. Kekasihnya tidak mengatakan apapun saat Jimin menangkap bibirnya, juga tidak terganggu ketika Jimin mulai menyapukan lidah. Mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya dengan intens, sembari meraba setiap sudut tubuhnya. Yoongi benar-benar memberi ruang pada keduanya untuk saling menyentuh dan mentransfer keintiman. Meski ia ikut meneguk ludah tiap desahan Taehyung makin meninggi. Kesabarannya diuji ketika Taehyung mulai memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia mungkin melakukannya tanpa sadar, karena lelaki yang selalu ia bayangkan ketika ingin memuaskan diri hanya Yoongi dan Yoongi. Situasi baru berubah saat Jimin membisikkan _'Aku juga menyayangimu, seperti halnya dia'_ dan _'Kau ingin Park Jimin memilikimu juga kan?'_ di depan telinga Taehyung dan mengajak bagian dirinya yang tak bisa lama dibiarkan ― untuk mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Mengintip sebelum masuk dan memberi sapaan hangat.

Setelah sekian lama menahan air mata, Taehyung menumpahkannya dalam sekali kedip karena tamunya kali ini terasa asing dan familiar di saat bersamaan. Ia ingin memeluk, menghangatkannya sedekat mungkin. Tak ingin membiarkannya kemana-mana sampai menemui tapal batas. "J―jimin, aku ingin lagi." ucapnya lirih, dengan muka terbakar dan rambut jatuh yang basah oleh keringat. Mendengar namanya disebut di tengah kekacauan, Jimin menyeringai. Ia menempatkan masing-masing tangannya di area pinggang, mengangkat sedikit dan menekannya kuat-kuat sampai menyisakan goresan. Sekali Taehyung meminta lebih, ia mulai mempraktikkan hal-hal yang biasa Yoongi lakukan. Mengigit, menandai beberapa bagian sampai memerah, mengencangkan pegangan pada pergelangan tangannya agar tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, menenggelamkan jari-jari untuk mengaduk isi mulutnya ― semua dicoba secara bergantian dan membuat Taehyung merasa disentuh dua orang sekaligus. Rangsangan yang terlampau banyak hampir membuatnya berlari menuju puncak.

Hanya saja, ketika Jimin melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher dan menekan pelan sisi-sisinya dengan ibu jari, ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia menatap Jimin dalam diam, sementara Jimin masih tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Jiminie?"

"Hmm?"

 _Yoongi-hyung belum pernah mencekikku._ Taehyung ingin menyampaikannya dengan jujur, tapi seperti ada kekuatan yang menahannya untuk tidak berbicara ataupun protes. Bagian bawah mereka masih terhubung rekat, Taehyung tidak ingin ada pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berhenti bereaksi. Ia pun kembali merapatkan tubuh dan menanti friksi yang sanggup menjadi candu.

"Kau pernah bilang dia menyukai dominasi, kan?" suara Jimin menggema dalam satu ruangan dan Taehyung tak berkedip. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Hal pertama yang membuatnya kembali sinkron adalah tangan Yoongi yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas, tapi tawa kecil yang ia berikan pada Jimin membuatnya ingin bersembunyi. Itu bukan tawa manis yang mengirimkan serbuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, bukan tawa yang mendorongnya memeluk Yoongi seperti boneka empuk dan mendeklarasikannya sebagai lelaki paling menggemaskan sedunia. Bukan juga yang selalu dipasangnya saat Taehyung sedang ingin dihibur setelah seharian merasa lelah. Tawa itu menunjukkan tanda bahaya ― dan benar sekali, entah dari mana Yoongi mendapatkannya, di tangan kirinya kini sudah tersedia kain hitam yang memanjang. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menutup mata Taehyung rapat-rapat dengannya. Setelah memastikan lilitannya tersambung kuat, ia menutup mulut Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya, seolah membungkam segala macam protes yang keluar dari bibir. Taehyung jelas meronta dan memukul-mukul lengan Yoongi. _Hyung, permainan macam apa lagi ini?_ Ia berusaha berteriak sekencang mungkin ― tapi di balik tangan Yoongi, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti radio rusak.

"Tepat sekali, Park." Yoongi mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias, kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung, "Sama sepertimu, Park Jimin juga menyukai permainan baru. Tidakkah kau ingin sesekali menjadi penjaja tubuh, bayi kecilku yang kotor?"

Tidak. Taehyung mulai pesimis ini semua bisa berlanjut tenang dan menyenangkan. Air matanya terus mengalir saat Yoongi membisikkan padanya deretan kata buruk dan panggilan yang merendahkan, juga ketika ia merasa kedua tangannya diangkat ― untuk diikat sesuatu yang lebih berat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, semakin sempit ruangnya untuk meminta berhenti. Ia ingin merasakan bercinta pertama kali dengan sahabatnya sendiri tanpa bumbu-bumbu apapun, kenapa kesannya Yoongi dan Jimin sudah merencanakan permainan peran malam ini? Haruskah ia selalu melewati siksaan berkepanjangan terlebih dahulu sebagai ganti perhatian penuh ― Ah. Gejolak batinnya terputus begitu Jimin kembali memberinya dorongan penuh. Dorongan yang entah kenapa kini terasa sakit daripada nikmat. Taehyung mengaduh, ingin keluar dari dekapan dan menggigit tangan Yoongi saking kesalnya.

"Taehyungie," Jimin mengelus pipinya, kemudian menurunkan jari-jari lembut miliknya dari rahang, hingga ke leher. Ia menekan titik-titik yang membuat Taehyung kesulitan bernapas. Dan di saat bersamaan, pintu belakangnya tak lagi disapa dengan sopan ― tapi sudah didobrak dengan kencang. Garis finalnya akan datang tanpa sentuhan tersendiri. Garis final yang tidak ingin ia raih dengan cara seperti ini.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

.

.

.

"ENGGGGAKKKKKKKKKKK―HMMMMPPP!"

Taehyung membuka mata dan merasakan keringat mengucur keras dari dahinya. Oke, di mana ini? Kenapa ia berbaring dengan bantal menutupi mulut. Bantal harusnya berfungsi sebagai alas kepala, bukan nyasar ke atas dan membuatnya susah bernapas. Sudah begitu, tempatnya bersandar sekarang sama sekali tidak empuk, menyakitkan malah. Jelas ia tidak sedang berada di kamar tidur karena kualitas kasurnya sudah terjamin. Selagi diam sejenak mengembalikan kesadaran, ia menoleh pada sekeliling. Di sebelah kanan terdapat meja berukuran sedang, ada seperangkat laptop dan dua cangkir minuman yang bertengger santai di atasnya. Di sebelah kiri … ada sandaran sofa. Baik, dia baru tertidur di ruang tamu apartemennya. Bukan di kampus atau gudang ala-ala korban penculikan.

Sambil mengusap dahinya yang basah, ia menyingkirkan bantal ke belakang sebelum bangkit untuk mendapati ... Min Yoongi sedang duduk santai di sampingnya. Menenteng novel tebal di tangan kanan, memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebentar-sebentar, bukannya Yoongi-hyung usai memojokkannya di dapur apartemen, menggoda dan mengajaknya bersenggama dua kali sebelum dipergoki Jimin ... kemudian menyuruhnya memberi _blowjob_ super _awkward_ pada sahabatnya sendiri? _Blowjob_ terkutuk yang mengantarkannya jadi korban praktik dominan-submisif dan jamahan bertubi-tubi? Bukannya lelaki di hadapannya ini baru saja menginisiasi kerjasama untuk membuat hatinya bingung dan tubuhnya errrrrrrrr ― tidak berdaya?

Uhm.

"Jiminie mana?" adalah pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah melamun panjang. Sejak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, ia terus memutar potong demi potong bayangan yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan adegan film porno. Masalahnya, bayangan itu begitu detail dan terasa nyata di kepala Taehyung. Ia ingin memastikan apakah bayangan yang melibatkan dua orang terdekatnya tersebut benar-benar terjadi, atau sekedar mimpi yang datang dengan lancang.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau bilang malam ini kesepian di apartemen?"

"Aku … aku ngajakin Hyung ke sini?"

"Iya. Nonton film bareng, mumpung lagi liburan. Tapi kamunya tidur pulas di akhir-akhir cerita."

…

Krik.

"Ngapain kamu tadi teriak-teriak? Mimpi buruk?"

Iya.

Mimpi Buruk Banget.

"HYUNGIIIIEEEEEE HUHUHUHUHUHUHU."

Begitu bayangan kotor terkonfirmasi sebagai mimpi, Taehyung langsung menerjang pinggang Yoongi dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kalau dibilang lega, tentu saja ia lega sekali. Walaupun mimpi semacam itu akan susah lepas dari kepalanya, apalagi orang-orang di dalamnya bukan sosok random dengan muka disensor atau tertutupi rambut, tapi orang-orang yang ia temui dan hubungi secara rutin. Ayolah, di dunia nyata ia belum pernah memikirkan kemungkinan semesum itu. Bersama Ji-jiminie, lagi! Gimana bisa ia tiba-tiba dapat wangsit ― eh bukan, mimpi jahannam! Harus masang muka macam apa kalau ketemu Jimin nanti! Melihatnya melempar senyum bakal mengingatkannya pada momen ketika ia melingkarkan tangan di area leher, dan … dan … Ah sudahlah!

"Hei … apa maksudnya ini." Yoongi nampak tidak terkesan dengan pelukan maut Taehyung. Ia meletakkan novelnya di atas meja dan mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung sebagai bentuk empati sederhana. Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Taehyung senang sekali mendapat puk-puk sayang. Rasa nyaman begini membuatnya ingin terus memeluk sampai besok pagi. Tapi sepertinya, Taehyung harus _break_ dulu dari berbagai aktivitas menjurus. Menghindari sentuhan atau godaan yang mendorong Yoongi mengajaknya melakukan XXX, setidaknya sampai pergantian tahun. Ia ingin menenangkan batin, meluruskan niat dan tujuannya kembali dalam menjalin hubungan sehat dengan seseorang. Karena kesannya di mimpi ia begitu pasrah, mau-mau saja diapa-apakan oleh Yoongi. Lucu sekali, padahal Taehyung dan Yoongi cukup sering gegeran perkara ranjang. Mereka memang sesekali mencoba hal-hal baru yang ehm, cukup _kinky_ ― tapi belum pernah sampai taraf memaksakan kehendak dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Uhhh hello, Yoongi-hyung memang suka lupa diri kalau sudah ketemu _fingering_ , tapi di balik gaya sok-sok _expert_ segala, dia tuh belum pernah sekalipun melakukan _rimming_! ― Tunggu, kenapa ia malah ribut sendiri soal ini. Pikiran-pikiran begini nih yang bisa membuat mimpinya semakin lama menjadi semakin aneh.

"Yoongi-hyung. Aku mengajukan proposal tidak ingin disentuh-sentuh sampai tahun depan." Setelah mempertimbangkan lagi, Taehyung harus menyuarakan keinginannya agar pihak sana bisa memaklumi dan ikut menahan diri. Ia takut tidak bisa berkomitmen ketika menjalaninya sendirian. Jadi ia pun mengajukan proposal ― kode dalam hubungan mereka ketika salah satu menginisiasi sebuah aktivitas atau memberikan rekomendasi. Tidak ada yang formal, hanya terdengar lucu dan eksklusif bagi mereka berdua saja.

"Disentuh bagaimana? Tahun depan kan cuma beberapa hari lagi, tahun depan kapan tuh." Komentar Yoongi, masih tak paham dengan kelakuan lelaki kesayangannya selepas bangun tidur. Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, memanyunkan bibir sambil terus menempel seperti lem. Yoongi harus menjitak Taehyung dahulu sebelum yang bersangkutan memandanginya dengan lebih serius.

"Akhir Januari. Sebulan. Jangan mengajakku berhubungan badan sampai sebulan, yah?"

"Kalau kamu yang minta gimana?"

"Jangan mau, plis. Usir aku aja bila perlu."

Bukannya tersinggung atau protes, Yoongi malah tertawa renyah. Ia balik merangkul Taehyung dengan gemas, membuat pipi Taehyung bersemu merah dan meruntuhkan bayangan sosok dengan seringai licik yang membuatnya patuh dalam menjalani apapun. Ia harus banyak bersyukur karena kekasihnya dalam mimpi dan kekasih di hadapannya kini adalah dua sosok yang berbeda. Kalau sudah memberinya waktu berkualitas dan perhatian, _Yoonie-bear_ jelas terlihat seratus kali lebih lucu.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Tae?" Yoongi mengelus pipinya lembut. Ia mengatakan bahwa menahan diri adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi dengan tekad kuat dan upaya untuk mengalihkannya pada sesuatu yang lain, semua akan berhasil dilewati. Mereka saja bisa menjalani LDR selama setahun, juga berhenti saling bertemu beberapa minggu ketika sudah sibuk dengan proyek masing-masing, sebulan harusnya _fine-fine_ saja. Yoongi tak keberatan asal Taehyung jujur memberitahukan alasannya tak ingin disentuh-sentuh (mungkin karena ada rasa khawatir telah berbuat salah, atau hanya penasaran). Pada titik ini, Taehyung pun berpikir keras, tidak mungkin ia menjabarkan panjang lebar isi mimpi yang membuatnya lumayan trauma. Selain berasa menyebar aib sendiri, Yoongi juga bisa menganggapnya ingin berbuat yang aneh-aneh bersama Jimin. Ia tidak suka melihat Yoongi dan Jimin terus memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting tiap bertemu, apalagi mendengar mereka saling tuduh kalau sudah mengendus problem yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Oleh karena itu, harus ada pendekatan tertentu yang bisa membuat Yoongi memahami keinginannya.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu dulu, tapi Yoongi-hyung jangan marah." Ujar Taehyung pelan sambil menggigit bibir, was-was apa yang ingin dipikirkannya keluar menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia cukup sering mengalami yang demikian dan membuat orang lain salah paham. Meski di hadapannya adalah Yoongi yang sudah biasa menjadi partner diskusi maupun adu mulut dalam rumah tangga.

"Silakan saja. Tergantung kamu mau nanya apa, kalau nanyain kenapa aku nggak bisa tumbuh tinggi ya aku bakal langsung pulang." Sahut Yoongi dengan nada bercanda, meski Taehyung paham Yoongi sensitif sekali kalau sudah disinggung-singgung soal fitur fisik, terutama tinggi badannya yang kalah jauh dibandingkan teman main atau kekasihnya sendiri.

…

"Apa hal paling mesum yang pernah Hyung bayangkan tentangku?"

"Hah."

Sungguh, Taehyung tidak berharap ada skenario lain muncul dalam mimpinya, ia hanya mengecek seberapa jauh Yoongi memikirkannya dengan nakal dan mengingat preferensi yang _lowkey_ tersimpan dalam hati. Taehyung hafal beberapa hal yang Yoongi sukai saat sedang bermain-main dengannya, tapi tak ada salahnya mengantisipasi hal-hal baru di kemudian hari.

"Memangnya kamu sendiri pernah membayangkan hal-hal mesum tentangku?" Yoongi balik bertanya. Dahinya berkerut, tapi Taehyung belum mendeteksi amarah dari nada maupun ekspresinya. Selama lawan bicaranya masih kalem, ia memilih untuk tidak buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Salah satunya … hmm, pernah bayangin gimana kalau suatu hari Yoongi-hyung di-gangbang oleh para CEO agensi … atau dipojokkan di kamar mandi sehabis bertengkar dengan leader grup idola remaja?"

"…."

"…."

"Tae, kamu mau cari mati?"

Sedetik, dua detik, Taehyung pun diserang gelitikan tiada ampun. Ia tidak tahu harus tertawa atau meronta terlebih dahulu, tapi ia refleks memukul-mukul lengan Yoongi dengan kekuatan penuh. Gimana sih, dirinya juga bisa nakal. Meski harus diakui, yang disampaikannya barusan itu sangat _random_ , mengambil plot klise ala film-film porno koleksi (nama disensor) yang pernah ditontonnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Anggaplah terlalu naif atau _old-fashioned_ , tapi ia tidak suka membayangkan kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal kotor bersama dengan orang selain dirinya, dan ia berharap Yoongi juga berpikir demikian.

Di sela-sela tawa yang menggema di ruangan dan napas yang terengah-engah, Yoongi menghentikan gelitikannya, lalu mengarahkan kepala Taehyung untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Siapalah Taehyung sanggup menolak tawaran ndusel manja?

"Begini. Susah buatku membayangkan hal-hal mesum kalau sedang tidak mood ke situ, ehm, kau tahu lah." Yoongi memecah hening dengan monolog singkat. Menjawab pertanyaan tak terduga dengan berdehem malu. Taehyung meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan. Saat hasratnya sedang berkobar, Yoongi seakan punya plan A sampai Z di kepala, mengajaknya masuk dalam _sexy times_ dengan _smooth_ seperti pemain papan atas. Tapi saat mode normal, Yoongi susah payah jadi orang romantis. Jatuhnya menyebalkan malah. Apalagi kalau sudah terjebak pekerjaan, prioritasnya langsung bergeser. Harus ada omelan dan pertengkaran panjang sampai akhirnya ia bisa memberi Taehyung perhatian yang cukup. Makanya, kesempatan berdua dan bicara dari hati ke hati semacam ini sungguh sangat berharga.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksaku mengaku, aku kadang punya bayangan ― yangmengarahpadaBDSM. Uh. Hanya bayangan saja, ya. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya serius-serius." Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan, sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah padam dengan tangan. Taehyung jadi ingin menciumnya sebelum ingat kalau ia baru saja mengajukan proposal tidak mau disentuh sampai satu bulan ke depan. Ck.

"Baiklah, Daddy."

"Taehyung, Not Today."

Kali ini gantian Taehyung yang menertawakan reaksi Yoongi. Coba kalau Hoseok-hyung dan Namjoon-hyung mendengar ini, pasti mereka akan terus mengungkit-ungkit dan mem- _bully_ Yoongi. Membuat imej keren dan cueknya di depan publik tercemari ― karena mereka, adalah dua dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Yoongi aslinya jauh dari kata _edgy_. Meski imej itulah yang membuat Taehyung tertarik untuk mengenalinya pertama kali. Yoongi nampak seperti _cool city guy_ sekaligus _lone wolf_ yang susah sekali didekati.

"Hyung … tidak pernah membayangkanku berbuat macam-macam dengan orang lain, kan?" Pertanyaan Taehyung berikutnya menyisakan hening yang cukup lama di antara mereka. Yoongi terperanjat, meski tangannya masih memberi belaian hangat di punggung. Ia seperti mengolah sesuatu dalam pikirannya, menghubungkan satu demi satu fakta yang ia tangkap sebelum menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam dan berujar,

"Apa kau baru bermimpi dijamah orang lain lantas kubiarkan, begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, kemudian menarik kain _sweater_ yang dikenakan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat. Kadang ia lupa kalau Yoongi tipikal yang mudah membaca pikiran orang dari gerak-gerik dan arah pembicaraan. Seharusnya ia jujur sejak awal, dengan catatan tanpa menyebut merek, daripada pusing memutar-mutar topik.

"Nggak ngebiarkan aja. Hyung yang menyuruhku melakukannya dengan orang lain malah."

"Kau ini … habis nonton film porno diam-diam atau gimana."

"Hyung, kau tahu aku nggak pernah nyaman nonton yang seperti itu!" bantah Taehyung cepat-cepat. Beberapa jam lalu, sebelum tertidur pulas di sofa, ia ingat mengajak Yoongi menonton Wolf Children (Duh, hobi barunya memang mempromosikan film-film Mamoru Hosoda pada orang-orang terdekat). Film itu pernah membuatnya baper seharian, jelas tidak mungkin jadi alasan ia mendapat mimpi yang masuk dalam genre H. Ia juga menolak percaya bahwa mimpi adalah representasi keinginan dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Sejujurnya, ia memang belum sanggup mendorong Jimin jauh-jauh kalau ia sudah mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal perasaan atau memberinya kecupan. Tapi perlakuan dan sayangnya pada Jimin sejauh ini masih dalam batas wajar, bagaimana bisa mengantarkannya pada adegan _t-threesome_?

Di tengah-tengah lamunan soal faktor pendorong, Yoongi kembali mendekapnya, kali ini dengan memberi satu kecupan di dahi. "Dengarkan. Aku tidak ingin kau direbut siapapun," bisiknya, sambil menahan Taehyung agar tidak melihat langsung ekspresinya yang terpampang. "Melihat kedekatanmu dengan Jimin saja sudah cemburu, apalagi melihatmu terlibat affair dengan lelaki lain. Jelas tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu terbagi-bagi semudah itu." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sungguh pernyataan yang _cheesy_ , pikir Taehyung, tapi toh mendengarnya membuat hati berbunga-bunga. Jarang-jarang Yoongi mengakui kalau ia sosok yang cemburuan, jadi ia menikmati saja dekapan kekasihnya dalam diam, sambil memasang senyum tipis seperti sudah memenangkan tropi emas.

"Tunggu dulu. Tae?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau kau baru saja mimpi yang seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak bereaksi apapun?"

 _Dia siapa?_ Taehyung berkedip-kedip bingung, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Yoongi sebelum ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memegang _nether region_ -nya tanpa permisi.

"HYUNG. NGGAK BOLEH."

Spontan Taehyung berteriak dan menepis tangan Yoongi jauh-jauh sebelum membuatnya melanggar proposal yang ia rancang sendiri. Ini sebuah pengkhianatan yang nyata, batinnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Yoongi. Sementara yang dilirik hanya tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Taehyung sudah siap memberinya bogem dan mengajak Gegeran: Jilid I malam ini sebelum terdengar ada suara gemerincing kunci yang begitu dekat, bersamaan dengan decit pintu depan yang dibuka cepat-cepat. Derap langkah kaki yang kemudian mengikuti, menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa malam ini ... sepertinya tidak akan sesepi yang ia kira.

…

"Lah. Kalian ngapain?"

Krik (1).

 _So Awkward._

Kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba datang saat ia bilang akan menginap di tempat Hoseok-hyung untuk merapatkan sesuatu yang penting? Ia tidak ingat Jimin mengiriminya pesan membatalkan rencana. Terakhir ia buka _handphone_ itu … sore tadi, sehabis menelpon Yoongi untuk memintanya menemani di apartemen dan bertukar pesan dengan Youngho untuk membahas dokumen magang. Uhm. Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan info karena tidak buka kotak percakapan selama lebih dari 5 jam. Taehyung meringis sambil pelan-pelan menghindar dari dekapan Yoongi. Posisi mereka saat ini masih mencurigakan sekali, seperti _cuddling_ pasca melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Taehyung jelas tidak ingin Jimin merasa apartemen mereka berubah titel menjadi sarang cinta; namun sialnya, Yoongi malah menarik Taehyung kembali dan mendekapnya semakin erat. _Man,_ haruskah ia kembali menonton Min vs Park episode kesekian? batinnya sambil menepuk dahi.

"Pacaran, lah." Sahut Yoongi sambil memasang ekspresi datar. Padahal baru saja ia senyam-senyum tidak jelas dan memberinya sederet kata-kata _cheesy_. Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa mengganti karakter dan gaya bicara begitu berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Oh. Nggak sekalian di kamar?" Jimin berjalan santai, meletakkan ranselnya di atas lemari seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan tatapan dongkol yang ia lempar ke manapun selain ke arah mereka berdua. Padahal peristiwa bertemunya mereka yang penuh salah paham sudah berlangsung cukup lama, Taehyung sendiri sudah mengajak Jimin dan Yoongi _hang out_ bertiga beberapa kali, bahkan menyuruh mereka 'kencan' berdua agar lebih mengenal satu sama lain; mengedepankan persamaan daripada perbedaan seperti prinsipnya dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tapi Jimin selalu protes, _'Persamaan kita tuh cuma satu, pengen dapet perhatianmu!'_ dan Yoongi mengaku tidak pernah optimis mereka bisa kompatibel. Walhasil, hubungan mereka pun masih seperti ini. Membingungkan, penuh dengan gejolak emosi. Duduk manis sambil berbincang-bincang soal _passion_ dan karir masa depan apa susahnya? Kan mereka sama-sama suka bahas soal itu. Sekali waktu, Taehyung memang pernah memergoki mereka cerita-cerita soal masa lalu, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka berantem lagi. Hhhhhhh.

"Kalau di kamar memang kenapa? Kamu mau join?"

Yoongi-hyung. Plis. Taehyung paham Yoongi tidak serius dengan tawaran barusan, tapi ia jadi teringat lagi apa saja yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Bayangannya mungkin tidak sedetail waktu ia baru bangun tidur, namun …. ia masih bisa menuliskan sinopsisnya dalam selembar kertas? X mencekik Y saat sedang melakukan penetrasi sementara Z memberinya penutup mata sambil menghinakannya dengan bisikan dan, yak, mari kita sudahi saja! Nggak ada join-joinan!

"Dih, mesum." Komentar tajam Jimin seolah menampar batin Taehyung, meskipun itu ditujukan untuk Yoongi seorang.

"Nggak usah salty kalau tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Yoongi makin memanaskan suasana dengan celetukan kompor. Mereka berdua ini kalau sudah adu mulut susah dilerai, kecuali 1) ada salah satu pihak yang akhirnya abai karena bosan, 2) diinterupsi pihak ketiga, atau 3) ada hal _urgent_ lain yang harus dibicarakan. Kalau Taehyung tak bisa memastikan kapan salah satu merasa waras dan menghindari gegeran, ia harus bisa jadi pihak yang mencairkan ketegangan, atau setidaknya menginisiasi topik pembicaraan baru. Tidak mau merenung lama-lama, Taehyung mengawali usahanya dengan melepas paksa dekapan Yoongi dan mencari-cari _handphone_ -nya yang nyasar entah ke mana. _'Bentar, Hyung. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu ke Youngho,'_ bisiknya sebagai alasan. Meski aslinya ia cuma ingin memencet tombol menu.

"Well. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang intim dengan Taehyung, Min. Tapi apa kau menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersamanya sebanyak diriku? Hah, kau tidak tahu kan, besok lusa aku dan Taehyung-mu akan pulang ke kampung halaman? Menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun dengan penuh cinta. Merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpamu."

Cerita Jimin soal rencana pulang plus liburan bersama sudah terdengar seperti khotbah. Mata berbinar dan senyum bahagianya membuat Yoongi merengut kesal. Yoongi sebenarnya sudah tahu Taehyung akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Mereka sudah berencana memberi ruang masing-masing untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan teman-teman, berjanji akan melakukan _video call_ tepat di malam 30 Desember, lalu merayakan pesta sendiri saat Taehyung kembali ke area kampus. Namun ia sering (berlagak) lupa kalau Jimin dan Taehyung bertetangga dan menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersama. Pernah sekali ia mengatakan pada Taehyung, 'Jimin boleh mengantongi persetujuan keluargamu sebagai orang terdekat, tapi suatu hari, aku akan mengantongi persetujuan mereka sebagai masa depanmu.' – meski itu terdengar cukup mustahil.

"Ya, ya, bersenang-senanglah. Aku bisa membalasnya―"

"Kalian ingin memberiku apa?" Taehyung memutus pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba sambil pura-pura melihat layar _handphone_ , kemudian memandang ke arah keduanya secara bergantian. "Aku sampai lupa sebentar lagi berulangtahun. Apa kalian menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial?" ―Oke, ia terdengar sangat percaya diri sekali. Setidaknya begini lebih baik daripada mendengar mereka adu mulut sampai lelah. Mari mengedepankan persamaan, dan persamaan mereka adalah perhatian Taehyung, katanya. Jadilah ia membuka topik yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri, dan berhasil? Dari yang ia amati, keduanya kini sedang termenung, mengelus dagu, memandang langit-langit – seperti serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Meski ia tidak mengharapkan apapun di awal, diam-diam Taehyung berdebar menanti jawaban keduanya. Situasi mereka kini berbeda jauh dengan setahun yang lalu: Jimin belum mengakui apapun, dan Yoongi-hyung masih belum pulang ke Korea. Mungkinkah ia mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih besar di tahun ini? Bayangan-bayangan manis dan polos mulai menyerbu kepalanya. Tapi kemudian, bayangan-bayangan tersebut terganggu begitu perhatiannya teralihkan pada layar _handphone_. Ada notifikasi dari Youngho, dengan _preview_ percakapan di layar yang berbunyi: _'tae, jangan marah lah, aku cuma bercanda'._ Bercanda apanya. Memang ia terakhir mengobrol dengannya soal apa? Perasaan mereka cuma membahas hal-hal berbau akademis dan rencana magang dalam waktu dekat. Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka kotak percakapan mereka dan membaca histori selama beberapa jam terakhir.

 **Johnny:)**  
bentar lagi kamu ultah kan?  
minta kado gih sama yang tersayang

 **Johnny:)**  
tapi sayangmu sekarang siapa sih?  
masih yoongi-sshi? atau udah ganti si jimin? lol

 **Johnny:)**  
threesome sex sounds good tho  
u should try  
ngapain milih salah satu  
kalau bisa dapat dua-duanya

NGAWURRRRRR.

Taehyung membanting _handphone_ -nya ke sofa sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup muka dengan kedua tangan. Apa ini yang membuatnya dapat mimpi nista? Candaan Youngho yang _meaningless_ dan bisa diabaikan kapan saja, ternyata bisa menginvasi tidur cantiknya? Rasanya ia ingin menggelinding dan menghilang saja ke dimensi lain.

Di tengah kegelisahannya, ia sadar baru menggantung pertanyaan pada dua orang di hadapan. Dengan ekspresi kacau dan pipi yang masih bersemu merah, ia melirik ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin, lalu ― sebentar, apa ia tak salah lihat? Kenapa kini mereka saling memandang dan melempar senyum? Baru kali ini Taehyung melihat mereka terjebak dalam dunia milik berdua … saling menyampaikan pesan lewat tatapan, atau saling memberi kode?

"Uh, apa kalian menyiapkan sesuatu bersama-sama?"

Tebakan asal Taehyung langsung disambut dengan seringai tipis dan jawaban presisi yang diucapkan dalam satu waktu,

.

.

"Rahasia."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n**

1) IM SORRY  
2) for giving y'all false hope, ambiguous ending, and basically everything. let's say this one is a special fanservice and warm ups before writing the real deal (?)  
3) if you squint really hard from previous works, yoongi is truly a big softie for taehyung. cuma pride-nya gede banget, suka songong apalagi di hadapan jimin :)  
4) its not like i have a thing for bdsm-themed fic … but have i never said no to dom!yg? (laughs softly)  
5) makasi sudah baca dan menyukai seri ini! (lov lov)


End file.
